Strange Turn of Events
by Tsuki of the Red Jade
Summary: What happens when a girl with a hidden power appears in the Mortal Kombat world?Bad summary I know but give it a try!based off of Edenian-Princess s story Obsession!
1. Chapter 1

Heya there punk my names Tsuki Hiroiuku(hee-row-eeyuu-kuu) .I'm about hmm…. 6"2 and age 18 as of tomorrow.I have waist length red hair that I usually keep tied up and yes I`m a 36D. I`ve got "shapely" hips I guess and caramel skin. My favorite color is gold. I hate liars, people who kill for no reason , tyrants, cheerleaders,and Barney the Dinosuar(that disgusting bastard). I like red, my hair, my boobs, MORTAL KOMBAT,my badassness(is that a word)cool looking weapons, my beats, my elec. Guitar,loud music,and…BOYS

I attend Mahora Acadamy for troubled teens…yeah you could say I`m troubled. I lived in a home full of drugs and prostitutes until social services got me. I`ve been bounced from place to place like a cancelled check ever since. So finally when I turned 16 I got sent to this hell hole.

So here I am ,back from my little day job as an Gamestop clerk.

"Tsuki-Chan!" scremed Amanda a little girl who grew up on the streets.

She smiled at me," Look who came to visit!"

"Who?"I asked

"SANTA CLAUS!"

"In July?"

"Hesnot still here silly but he left you a present!"

She grinned from ear to ear.

"Sorry, silly me"

Suddenly headmistress Eileen appeared

"Get back to your room Amanda " she sneered coldly.

Amanda wined .

"But Headmi-"

"NO BUTS" Headmistress yelled

Amanda gasped and scrambled away from the severe old crone.

"mmm" she glanced me over

"Sooooo" I began

" Go upstairs NOW"

"Um….I kinda wanted my package if you donr mind "

"Any package that you open will be opened in my presence"She sneered.

"…ma`am?"

She sighed exasperatedly .

"Follow me you impudent child"

I stared for a second then followed her over to a box that looked like it had been attacked with a crobar.

"Open it" The She-Devil commanded

As I began to do what I was commanded I noticed something in a corner….It was a Fucking Crowbar…

"WOMAN YOU DID NOT ATTACK MY PACKAGE WITH A CROWBAR "

I advanced on her as years of frustration found their way into my voice.

"THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE I HAVE EVER GOTTEN A GIFT AND YOU FUCKING ATTACKED IT WITH A CROWBAR?WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? DO YOU THINK YOUR GOD? HUH? DO YAH?"

As I screamed bloody murder at the old hag she tripped over said crowbar landed on her butt which caused the bookshelf to jostle which caused the globe to fall which fell on her head. She was out cold.

"Delightful"

I commented as I pulled apart the box with an ease the God-Knows-How-Old-Woman obviously didn't have. I realized that the contents was none other than an X-box!

I smiled to myself realizing that I had won a magazine contest I had entered earlier, and ran upstairs brushing off several kids. As I reached the top I turned right and lock myself in my room. Pulling out the forbidden X-box I plugged it into my stolen borrowed television. I pulled out a controller from the box and began to play. As I opened the home screen I realized a game was already in the X-box.

MORTAL KOMBAT 9


	2. Chapter 2

I giggled instantly at the prospect of playing the taboo game. I jumbled my way through the controls until I finally got to the home-screen for the game.

"Whoa"

Was all I could say. Despite working at Gamestop I hadn't actually played video game since I was druglord father was the only one who tried to take care of me back in the ghetto. He sat me in a room brought me a v-tech and left me there for three days.

At least I know he tried.

So staring at the amazing graphics in this game I almost died went to heaven returned and died again.

Just as I was about to press start a new option flashed on the screen.

**FUFILL YOUR DESTINY**

"Oh cool, two game modes I guess!"

I decided to fulfill my destiny . I mean who wouldn't? What if I can like customize my own character? What if I could customize her weapons? Omigawsh what if I can customize her boobs ?So without further ado I selected **FUFILL YOUR DESTINY** ,

FWASSSSSSHHHHH

I saw or more like felt a warm light sweep over me .The warm light got hotter and hotter until I was sure that my flesh was being slow roasted over the sun itself. Soon the heat died down and I began to regain my senses.

A cool breeze washed over me. It smelled like trees and soil . It was clean , nothing like the polluted air in the city that I was raised in. My surroundings were covered in lush green trees and bushes. Some of the trees had fruit.

"Mmmm Peaches"

I moaned In hunger at the sight of the tasty looking food. So of course me being an idiot and all I ate it…and three more….and 7 apples….ok fine I ate every fruit in that orchard .Just as I was about to hightail it out of there I heard a **LOUD ** voice scream.

"ITS YOU TURN GODS-DAMMIT! GO WATER THE PEACH TREE, FREEZER BURN"

"FINE YOU MISERIBLE OLD GOAT I`M HEADED TO THE GERDEN ANYWAY"

Oh…..Holy…..Shit

O.o-o holy shitake mushrooms!

**CHAPTER 3**

Kuai{Kuai is Sub-Zero`s real name }`s P.O.V

Rounding the final corner I entered the garden.

"Now where is that damned watering can?"

I spotted it across the room next to a peach pit. That is strange why would there be and empty peach pit…

*rustle*

Instinct took over as I shot an ice dagger towards the tree I had heard the rustle come from.

"Shit!"

I heard a voice call.

A girl ran out from behind the tree and glared at me.

"You did not just fucking throw a knife at me….WHAT THE FUCK KINDA VIDEO GAME TRIES TO KILL THE PLAYER HUH?"

"Put your weapons down NOW" I commanded.

"Oh calm your tits man I don't gots any….at the moment…." She trailed off and then smiled .

"Now turn ar-UFFFF" I grunted as suddenly she rammed into me….how did I not notice her coming?

"OWWWOWOWOWOWOWWW"She moaned very childishly.

"What the FUCK is your armor made of my God is that the shit Bruce Banner uses in his shorts cuz ima need me some of that!"

The girl rambled on and on and on until she suddenly dropped to the floor.

" I like spider man!" She giggled before completely going under.

"SMOKE" I called.

Smoke sauntered in.

"Why the hell does it take an eterrrrr…"

His voice trailed off as his mind registered the girl on the floor.

"The fuck?"

"Yeah…it's a long story"

"Master is goanna KILL us if he finds her here, the last students who brought girls her were tied to a horse and dragged for an hour!"

"I know!"

"What should we do…."

The two boys thought for a moment and then Kuai said.

"We`ll have to disguise her as a male"

"agreed " said Smoke and the two teens ran of hauling the girl with them.

~~~um…so the boys are only 19 so Bi-Han who I declare their master is still alive and the boys are ynow….love susceptible…horny?...I dunno? I know this goes WAY against the original storyline but…WHO CARES NOT I~

*p.s sorry if you care.

*pps WHA THE HELL DUDE GO…GO NOW GO CURE DIAREHHIA OR SOMTHIN.

PPPS. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO

ACTUALL FUCK MAN GO READ SOMEONE ELSES FANFIC OR SOME SHIT .

realize this is just me stalling so I don't write the next chapter right?

PPPPPPS…..OK im leaving you should go to!

PPPPPPPS. DAMN YOU!

PPPPPPPPS. Alright you win ILL START CHAPTER 3 DAMMIT


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey so I decided that Smoke is the pervy one and Kuku {Kuia`s nickname} is the serious one ! oh and this is based off of Edenian Princess` story Obsession READ IT ! -I`m watching you asshole**

~Smoke`s P.O.V. ~

"There`s no way in Netherealm this is gonna work" I said deafeatedly.

"dammit so close to!"

"If only…."

"HER BOOBS WERENT SO BIG" We both wailed in unison

"Wh-Who said boobs?" murmured a soft voice.

The girl looked at us with half lidded eyes .

"Did I get to customize my", her voice grew faint,"boobs"

Then she closed her eyes and lay still…all too still. I stared at her blushing madly simply from the word boobs.

"Oh Gods Kuai" I breathed

"What"

"Theres a uncinsious girl in our empty room who has a very large bosom"

Both of us just stared some more before I decided

"IM GONNA TOUCH HER BOOBS!"

That's when my face hit the ground.

**Ohhhh cliffy! I think…is that a cliffy? Anyway I write this stuff on a compooper that's about 6 years old and has no internet connection so….I`m on like ch.3 and I haven't actually uploaded anything to anyway ALL PROPS FIRST GO TO EDENIEAN{sorry for the ridiculous spelling} PRINCESS HER STORY IS SO DAMNED FUNNY THAT I COULDN'T HELP BUT WRITE MY OWN….Actually I do this all the time…I`ve got like seven based off of other peep`s fanfics oh and theres this kid in my grade who sometimes to annoy me follows me around and asks "am I your peep?" OVER AND GODDAM OVER! **

**[Maybe we shouldn't have told them about ]**

**{SHUDDUP}**

**[well were the same person so…]**

**{I DONT FREAKING CARE DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE DO YOU SEE ANY SIGNS OF ME GIVING A FLYING FUCK ON MY FACE?}**

**[you don't have a face….your a awful conscience]**

**{BITCH , YOU DON'T THINK I SAW THAT AWFUL?}**

**[well I wasn't exactly burying It now was I?]**

**{YNOW WHAT WELL FINISH THIS NEXT CHAPTER}**

**[sorry about her ]**

**{BITCHHHHHHH!}**


	4. Chapter 4

"WHO THE FUCK TOUCHED MY BOOBS"

I screamed while looking around.I was in someone`s room .There were two guys in front of me one was a boy with silver hair one was a black haired kid. I had apparently knocked the silver haired kid on the floor.

"Oh shit"

"OH SHIT IS RIGHT BITCHES!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Kuai it is meal time"

The silver haired jumped up…his hair kinda reminds me of old people..I KNOW I`ll call him granpa! So anyway The silver haired kid jumped up and said

"I`ll be right out just um…changing my uniform its got some uh…peach juice on it."

"Ok Smoke be down in five minutes or else you won`t receive dinner at all"

"Right ! Sorry Master Bi-Han"

I turned to the boy with black hair.

"What is going on?"

In turn he looked at Granpa

"What are we goanna do?"

Granpa faced me,

"Look we found you in OUR orchard what are YOU doing here?"

"I-I don't know really"

I replied .

"But waking up to a Old Guy trying to molest you is not fun"

"OLD GUY?!"

"Yeah well you seen your hair recently?"

"IM FUCKIN 19" {the hair is a sore point for him}

"YEAH WELL I WAS GONNA BE 18 I WAS FINALLY GONNA BREAK OUT OF THE SHIT HOLE I LIVE IN AND BRING EVERYONE ELSE WITHME BUT GOT DRAGGED INTO WHERE EVER THE FUCK I AM .SO HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY TO ME!"

The two boys gawked at me for a while.

"WHAT"

I raged on about to rant again but my watch went off.

"12:12 p.m the time I was born" I whispered.I don't even know why I whispered the moment just felt kinda heavy,

Then I looked down.

"Holy…Fucking..Pile … Of…Shit.."

I was on fire…But I didn't feel it at all .The fire swirled around my body…oh shit my body it was covered with tattoos depicting ancient looking text…I was floating dammit fucking hovering! Oh holy fucking-

~~~~~~~~Kuai`s POV

"YEAH WELL I WAS GONNA BE 18 I WAS FINALLY GONNA BREAK OUT OF THE SHIT HOLE I LIVE IN AND BRING EVERYONE ELSE WITHME BUT GOT DRAGGED INTO WHERE EVER THE FUCK I AM .SO HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY TO ME!"

The girl screamed and screamed So loudly that I bet even Bi-Han could hear her. But as she yelled she began to hover above ground. Then a small flicker of flame appeared at her feet it grew and swirled . I could feel its heat but she seemed looked down at herself , but when she looked back up her eyes were glowing golden her red hair floated above her in a halo.

"_I have reached the age of fulfillment tell the Gods I am ready to save Earthrealm"_

**So yah…DON'T HATE MEEEEEEEEEE I`m sorry of you don`t like the story but it's the best I can do! Anyway I was just chillin...okay so I`m supposed to be asleep got a math test tomorrow but MY CREATIVE JUICES WERE A FLO[WIN so here I am…dammit A.D.D**

**[So hi! It me again just wanted to say tha-]**

**{BITCH NO ONE CARES}**

**[ynow you should really get that anger issue fixed]**

**{MAKEME}**

**[If you don't want to help yourself I cannot help you]**

**{GO SUCKA DICK LOSER}**

**[once AGAIN we share the same body…]**

**{UGHHHH FINE GO SUCK A PENIS, THERE HAPPY?"}**

**[no…not really]**

**{SEE NO ONE CAN PLEASE YOU}**

**[well I doubt your truly trying]**

**{UGHHHHHHHH}**

**[UGHHHHHHHH you as well dear girl]**

**{GOD I HATE YOU}**

**[likewise]**


End file.
